


星辰之上

by nudmango



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudmango/pseuds/nudmango
Summary: ooc地名、食物名是真实的，但是什么样子是（根据百度）编的
Relationships: Moses/Rameses II (Prince of Egypt)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	星辰之上

一  
拉美西斯站在阿布辛贝神庙前。  
他什么都想起来了。

拉美西斯二世无疑是值得称道的君王。在位67年，内政外交，无一不令人瞩目：凭卡迭石之战成为臣民心目中百战百胜的将军、与赫梯国王签订了人类历史上第一个合约、所修的神庙在三千年后仍屹立不倒。甚至连他的家庭生活都是一个传奇：8位皇后，100多位子女，因为他的长寿，他不得不多次挑选继承人——他的多位子女，包括他的长子，都先于他离世*。  
拉美西斯转向他这次旅行的旅伴——摩西正举着他的大单反，对着拉美西斯二世的立像一个劲地拍。埃及夏日正午的气温超过45摄氏度，他们小心地裹藏着自己的每一寸皮肤，生怕露出哪个多余的地方沾上太阳——可连大草帽和大蛤蟆镜都挡不住摩西此时的笑脸。  
拉美西斯问他：“你说你来过这里五次了，嗯？”

二  
拉美西斯自己也想不到，他这辈子第一次接触到出埃及记会是因为人类学。他课后读《巫术的一般理论》，莫斯在书里写：“在移动了光秃秃岩石的摩西背后，站立着整个犹太民族；固然摩西有一些疑惑，但是犹太人却决不会疑惑。”  
他突然感到心里一阵莫名的钝痛。他似乎能看到那个场面，悲悯的、瘦削的中年男人，与他背后的人群。人群像海，棕色的、沸腾的海，漂浮着万千双眼睛，万千个信念。一股力量在他们中间缓缓流动，汇集，化为磅礴之势，升腾、盘旋，最终摧枯拉朽，于晦暗中生生劈出一道天光。  
然而拉美西斯说不出自己是什么情绪。  
理智上他当然知道应该做出什么反馈。一个伟大的故事。希伯来人以其团结的信仰走向自由。  
然而他做不到。他愤怒，本能地愤怒，仿佛心里被谁点燃了一块，叫嚣着，嘶哑地燃烧着——他的心太空，他的心太满，他的苦难太多，他的苦难不够，他要别人的苦难来填，他要闻到带着血味的火——可他似乎又想成为那群人——他恨他们，又嫉妒他们，无可奈何地嫉妒，想站在他们当中。他想和他们一起仰望，向上仰望，带着某种意义上的虔诚。那个人。那个男人。他在想什么。他又瘦了。  
……  
拉美西斯猛地阖上书。  
他感到一阵晕眩。过了一会儿，他听见自己还在喘，手指颤抖，眼前缭乱。他摇摇头，给自己冲了一杯咖啡。

可那种诡异的情绪一直裹挟着他，以致那段时间他总处于日常的恍惚之中。某种闪回频繁浮现，与他的现实交叠在一起，他看什么都带着重影。他想他像是落在了某种时空的脊上，被两边的东西撞来撞去。  
之后他过了入学三年以来最为惨烈的考试周。  
再之后他认识了摩西。

实际上他也说不清是怎么和摩西熟起来的。在社交平台上莫名其妙地搭讪，你来我往，突然有一天就已经成了彼此无话不谈的朋友。他们很投契，一句话不用说完的投契，似乎正好补上对方缺的那一角。但某些时刻拉美西斯又觉得摩西有些让他琢磨不透的东西，像半个谜，有点让人抓心挠肺的那种谜。  
临近假期结束，他们的话题慢悠悠神游到彼此的现实生活，拉美西斯才得知摩西竟然还是自己的学弟。小他两年，同一学校同一专业。  
“我怎么好像从没在学校见过你？”拉美西斯发消息。  
摩西给他回了个埃及壁画小人。  
摩西很喜欢这组emoji，一串棕色皮肤的小家伙侧着脸，噼里啪啦地跳。摩西说看着像他，亲切。  
“所以你见过我？”  
摩西又回了他一串小人，然后问：“见面吗？”

一段时间后拉美西斯才想明白，之前没遇到过摩西不是巧合。同样，遇到也不是。

三  
车顺着尼罗河北上。他们租了辆破吉普，一路上热气从车的每个缝隙嘎吱嘎吱钻进来。开了一段，车上冷风又坏了，他们只能开窗，借着热风解暑。  
卢克索西岸是一片褐色的荒漠。沿路有山，顺着荒漠的肌理平直地起伏，山岩皲裂，像一道道狭长的伤口，与钴蓝的天幕相接。车在砂石路上轰鸣，风嗡嗡地灌进来。  
“下午能到你的王宫！”摩西吼。  
“什——么——！”拉美西斯也吼。  
“王——！宫！”  
“算——了——！待会说——！”  
拉美西斯把座位倒下，拿外套一蒙脸。来得正好。破车和破路。他不用和摩西说话。他不知道该怎么面对摩西。  
上一世的拉美西斯不会原谅摩西。他还能感受到那种朦胧的巨大的苦痛，撞着割裂的时间，如某种宏大的心跳。摩西粉碎了拉美西斯二世，各种层面上。他的情爱，他的信仰，他的国家。拉美西斯二世从自己肉身的废墟走出来，他是真的想杀了摩西。  
客观上拉美西斯知道他们当时各有出身立场，各为其主无可厚非。何况三千多年过去，上辈子的账再怎么算也不该算在他俩头上。  
但他不可能做得到。何况他是他，他也是他。  
几十年的回忆砸下来不是什么轻易的事情。尤其人生波澜壮阔如拉美西斯。记忆如刀，在他的灵魂深处一道道刻着，流出在历史中浑浊的血肉——他们隔着磅礴的变幻的海对望，中间是无尽的红海，是燃烧着的赤色的埃及——那么近，又那么远。那一刻，他几乎想逃离自身，逃离他弟弟火中那双哭泣似的眼睛，连带着他弟弟的一份，逃离，逃到一个只有他俩的地方。可他又恨，他的恨沿着他的血脉沸腾，宛若埃及大地粘稠地蔓延的苦难。苦难将他掏空，燃尽，剩下一个外壳，一个法老的滚烫的外壳，瞪着猩红的双眼，向迦南挥戈。他被自己的灵魂架着，鼓成旗帜，在烈风中被撕扯着炙烤。  
他忘不了。

摩西在阿布辛贝神庙前愣了片刻，然后说他其实来过六次。拉美西斯看他的表情就知道他早记起来了。  
他心里某根弦莫名地颤了一下，连带着他的历史，连带着彼端的他眼前的这个人，颤了一下——  
摩西是什么时候记起来的？  
古希伯来人的领袖，先知摩西，是什么时候记起来的？  
他记起来的时候在想什么？  
荣耀吗？后悔吗？  
疼吗？

车开过阿斯旺之后，摩西就不笑了。他跟拉美西斯说话，眉头皱着，正着脸，眼神都不斜一个。  
拉美西斯又搞不透他了。  
他从来都搞不透他。  
外套盖在头上，他才发现错拿了摩西的外套。可他不想动，就那么静静地盖着。外套有股年轻男孩的汗味，透亮，莽撞，带着一丝咸，热烘烘地在他鼻腔里撞。于是他眼前的黑暗也跟着鼓噪起来，扇着它嶙峋的翼，骨尖扫着他的脸，以奇异的清亮音色在他耳侧鸣叫。他耳膜咚咚地响，在模糊的触感中颤栗，在颤栗中一切都吊诡地混杂着，日光与血，喘息与恨，暮与肉体，他旋转，下坠，堕进混沌的清明的黑暗，仿佛堕进了摩西的眼，他梦了一辈子的眼。极致的混乱，极致的安静。

四  
现在想来，长年寄居的生活对摩西不是没有影响的。他不动声色地善察，敏锐而早慧，拉美西斯的事情什么都瞒不住他。而他也从来不会拂拉美西斯的意，他永远会让拉美西斯开心，拿捏着那个将破未破的度，让他毫无挂碍。  
而拉美西斯，彼时的拉美西斯不会明白他弟弟心里藏了多少东西，他甚至没想过他们会有不一样的想法——他太习惯他俩在一起了，从早到晚，像是莫阿特的一体两面，以至他觉得彼此就是对方外延的躯体，容貌迥异，却是透明的、交融的、快乐的躯体——他太习惯了，太想当然了，整天沉浸在漂浮的快乐之中，甚至没想过这样快乐需要如何才能实现，需要认识什么，牺牲什么。  
——在他还闭着眼在世界的懵懂中玩闹的时候，他的弟弟早长大了。  
从来都是。

车继续往北，拉美西斯神庙渐渐浮现。废墟、荒原、枯山，四面环合，一切裸露在日光下，沿着地平线缓缓晃动。  
砂石间不剩太多遗存，有时甚至辨不清遗存与荒野的边界。各处都是土色，由山纹到残柱——开阖的大地貌与大历史汇于一种贫瘠而模糊的土色。车开在路上，昏沉地颠簸着，像颠簸在大地与暑气的浪上。渐渐地，人、车，遗存与荒野，一同凝固在粘稠而干炙的土色中。  
这不是拉美西斯的王宫。  
他的王宫正从荒原中拔地而起：八座十几米高的神像一列排开，巍巍矗立，在六十米宽的塔门驻守；塔门向北依次是两个庭院，纵深近两百米。一个神殿、一个48柱的大厅、一个16柱的宫殿、两个八柱的小厅、一个圣堂**井然排布，恢弘肃穆。神庙四周是绿洲，树木葳蕤，尼罗河在宫殿东侧缓缓流淌。

90岁的拉美西斯二世真的以为自己能永生。那是公元前12世纪，埃及正因他的引领而走向鼎盛。到处都在大兴土木，到处都欣欣向荣。他的威望因为他漫长的统治而如日中天——在人均寿命四十多岁的埃及，所有人都认为他是神本身，不灭的、永恒的神本身，包括他自己。  
他将自己的塑像与神并置于阿布辛贝神庙中，每年在2月22日和10月22日两天，他的生日与奠基日，阳光会从立柱与壁画间穿过，独独照在他的塑像上。  
这仿若他与神祗之间的游戏——神祗认可他，埃及认可他，天空中的太阳也认可他。  
他执赫卡与万斯之杖。他是万王之王。  
一切戛然而止在公元前1213年。拉美西斯二世卒年96岁。

残宫的两座塔门相对，聚成高大的两簇，失了头的神祗兀立着——不远处是一个散落的头，铁色，鼻子缺损，容色雍容而平和，蹩脚地架在石块上。塔门后隐约是柱阵，十几米高的柱子密集而齐整，在灰褐的荒野中以一种荒诞的壮观堆砌着，零星错布，像一段段时空的遗骸。  
拉美西斯站在酷暑中。他心率加速。冷汗顺着他脊椎往上冒，密密麻麻，不一会儿湿透了他整张背。  
整座遗骸尚带余温。在他眼前，在他胸腔，在干炙的空气中晃着。他眯起眼。半退着。遗骸像一座灰褐色的伤口，隔着凛然的岁月，半结着痂。遗骸中某些活的东西似乎仍分明地淌着。砖石间，雕塑的冷面后，似乎就在哪个缝隙里，斑驳的躯壳打开，仍是三千年前日光丰沛的午后，暑气氤氲，沙尘、瓜果与香料的气味馥郁地浮动。  
然而当他鼓足勇气张眼去看，擦着塔门粗糙的边沿，找斑岩圆雕，找柱石上矿石颜料沥出的鲜色。砖石的棱角似是滚烫，漫射着阳光，混沌地灼伤着他的视野。他才不得不发现，什么都不剩。  
什么都不剩。  
唯有驳杂的土色漫出来，漫过遗骸模糊的边界，漫向无际的荒野，以一种奇诡的平淡。  
唯有土色。  
他沉默地与他的遗存相对。日光暴晒之下他骤然感到一阵阴冷。心脏塌缩成小小的一点，跳动的、赤裸的一点，置在空旷的灰褐的荒野中，远处山脉干竭而寂静。  
他的不甘、他的遗恨、他的尖锐的无力，在粗粝的砾石间哑了，缓缓地，稀释进空气中，像一丝细弱的蜃气。天地广袤。他突然感到巨大的茫然。

五  
他的胳膊被抓住了，那只手覆着他，隔着薄薄的布料，他能感到一阵湿热的颤抖。摩西的脸也是湿热的，裸露在阳光下，汗顺着皮肤往下淌。  
“哥……对不起。”摩西抹了把脸。汗紧接着又流下来。“我不该就这么带你来。我太急了……对不起……哥，我们走吧，回去吧……”  
拉美西斯转过头。某一刻他觉得摩西很陌生，恍恍惚惚地，他像是隔着一层什么在看他。摩西的眼睛很慌张，瞳仁很黑，那抹黑要化了似的，颤颤地晃，晃得让他有些难过。本能地难过，带着心口、脏器，轻轻地抽痛，仿佛这痛里还连着什么，比肉身更深的什么。然而连这痛也是恍惚的，像是他的，又似乎不是他的。他张了张嘴。他什么都说不出。  
仿佛一切都被抽干了。他的语言、他的情绪、他生命的一点水泽。他被置于亘久的地貌中。旷野干裂。赭色的枯山嶙峋。  
又能说什么呢？

他有过太多未出口的话。千万次咆哮，千万次质询，嘶哑的质询，千万次迷蒙的潮湿的呓语，千万次诅詈，千万次微醺的抽噎，千万次想念。对他。都对他。  
然而太晚了。什么都太晚了。语言在寂静中风干、孱弱地衰竭，枯落成一丝，低微而哀吟着的一丝，渗在风里，土里，喑哑地稀释。憾、恨，而不足道。像砾石，像山岩，像沙。他已走到了尽头。

他们之间，晚了三千年。

六  
拉美西斯终是再次踏入了他的王宫。  
无数光景在他眼前闪回，大臣、升斗小民、海枣树叶漏下光斑、王子公主、褐色的奴隶雾似地弥漫又散去、金色的灼灼的砖墙、蓝莲花、紫斑岩、躬身垂眼的匠人、黄昏的灰雁……最终他看见他的弟弟，站在王宫中央，一身希伯来式粗麻长袍，头发卷曲，眼窝深陷。他站在那里，舞女的红绸浪似地拂过，他仍站在那里，立在石柱投下的阴翳间，日光斜射，绞出他长长的影，模糊而怆然。  
他知道那个希伯来人正缀着他，踩着瓦砾间的荒径，穿过裸露的赭色的中庭。他听见他的脚步声、他的呼吸，在他咫尺的地方，轻轻地压抑地颤着，带着鲜明的热。他闭上眼，脖颈不自觉地抖。有一刻他甚至分不清自己在哪，现时或是三千年前，劈头的日光，这仿佛他夜昼颠倒的白日幻梦，他和他的弟弟，站在一处，呼吸、流汗，粘稠的暑气，影子削得很短。

七  
他看见拉美西斯二世的旧像时仍是惊悸的。他先看到的是雕像的眉骨，高耸的、痛苦的眉骨，在阳光的角度下匿着一双眼，只留一对黑乌的异形的影，漫拖过雕像两颊，拖进土里。雕像的头半埋在土里，歪斜着，露着一边鼻翼往上的部分。  
太像了，尽管只是斜露出的半张脸。他仿佛第一次面对自己的样子，隔着一地的残石，犹疑地审视。他地面上的嘴角微翘着，显出一种优渥的谦和，脸颊紧致，没有一点赘余，是以二十岁的样子塑的九十岁的他。  
他想起他当时是权力巅峰的年迈帝王，他的思维被冗长的岁月磨钝，他整日陷入无尽的昏睡。有一天他日中醒来，满室都是照射进的金光，飘浮着，窸窸窣窣，像一片海，明亮而盛大，波澜温柔。他霎时想起了很多往事。那个虚影瘦削细长，在海的彼端，一身碎金，雾似的碎金。他们相对而望，他笑了，他想去擦那影子的泪，那影子被蒸发在光晕中不存在的泪——它们只存在于日月罅隙的金色幻梦里，如他自己。他瞪大眼睛看着，直到眼球因滞涩而发胀，金影虚化、模糊，他仍看着，带着绵延的缱绻的思念、笑，和一丝平和的怨怼。你看，没有你的日子我过得多好。  
于是他让人雕了这个石像。仿佛祭奠他的另一个生命。无暇的、圆满的生命，完全拥有他或完全没有他的生命。他有时和他的石像对着，在烈日下甚至会有些恍惚，仿佛他一生真的这么度过。

于是他仍这么站着，和他的石像相对，一如三千年前。只是他现在要低着头。他按捺着心悸，靠近，谨慎而郑重，仿佛在面对一个真正的生命。他蹲下，屏着气，和那雕像的头只有半米的距离。  
涂料早褪了，眉骨的阴影里只剩一个眼窝，梭形，空洞洞斜对着天空。紫色斑岩风蚀的孔洞显得尤为清晰。他伸出手，犹豫地要去触雕像眼角的孔洞。他有种不真实感，他的明亮的幻梦之罅、他的片断的人生通通破裂了，破成眼前半截褪色的头颅，赤裸的，半埋进砂砾，明晃晃得刺眼。  
然而将触未触的那一刻，他蓦地抽回手。他像是终于清醒了。他是谁，他在何处。一种巨大的恐惧攫住他。他朦胧间感觉到了那个实体，那个无形的无涯的实体，充填在空旷的荒野上，笼罩一切，渗透一切，破坏他的王宫，风蚀他的雕像，他的国，他的人生，他看过的一双双透亮的会眨的眼睛，会笑的会动的身影。通通不见了，消失了，无影无痕，他曾经可感的一切只剩土色的废墟，碎石遍地，孔洞间的风干裂而稀薄。  
他起身往外走。他的故地像一个陷阱，时间的陷阱，无尽地陷落、吞噬，把一切剥离得什么都不剩。  
可他的弟弟拦住了他，在几步之外。横搂住他的腰，脸往他颈窝里埋。他一时之间有些急，带着点慌意，心跳得很快。他推他弟弟的肩，拽他的胳膊，他闻得到他弟弟的味道，潮而躁动，他弟弟的喘息喷在他汗湿的脖颈。他们无声地推搡，肢体摩擦，衣服唰唰地响。  
他处于一种混乱的震颤中，他的眼前、鼻腔、他的所触、所感，全是他的弟弟，生动的、鲜活的，在他怀里挣动，隔着不厚的衣料，他能觉出他弟弟的身体，湿的，滑而热，新鲜的肌肉在他掌下伸敛。他猛地抬头，霎时撞进了他弟弟的眼睛，幽而深，有点点的他看不清看得清的光亮，流光溢彩，仿佛旋转着的整个星河。他有些怔忡。这仿佛是他的过往，又是他的今生，是他的梦，是他的现实。他的弟弟。他的摩西。  
摩西，摩西。

相距咫尺，恍惚间他觉得他的弟弟仍穿着希伯来长袍，他能看见他弟弟潮湿的袖口与攥紧的颤抖的手，然而他们中间隔着死亡，隔着粘稠的血流漂橹的土地，他弟弟的眼睛映着窗外的天火，他说哥哥如果有可能，我也希望这里的人不是我。他似乎隐约听到他弟弟的哭声，长而嘶哑，浑浊地力竭地混入整个埃及、整个天地的隆隆哀鸣。红海彼岸，他的弟弟只剩一掌不到的遥而远的影，他恨他，挂着千疮百孔的干炙的灵魂恨他，那却是他最后一次见到他的弟弟，在那整整的一生。红海缓缓地晃动，广袤而蔚蓝，如流淌的涌动的时间，如无始无终。他坐了很久，很久，在毒辣的日光下恍惚，而日头也最终坠进红海。他似乎明白了，他们只是列神众生中的一个。孱弱的、身不由己的一个。  
“摩——西——！摩——西——！”  
摩西，摩西……

“哥，哥。”他的弟弟在他耳边轻声叫。  
他长呼一口气，抱紧了他的弟弟。  
宇宙浩大，人类渺小。他们俩只是无尽时空中依偎的两点。

八  
拉美西斯招待所是《孤独星球》里推荐的休息处，砖石的房子搭得方方正正。傍晚，他们坐在房顶的露台上，吃当地特色Melokheya。原料是羊肉、鸡、黄油与晒干粉碎的锦葵叶子，汤色浓绿粘稠，味道诡异而鲜美。  
拉美西斯拿Aish面包蘸着绿汤，不时瞥一眼他的弟弟。恰逢他的弟弟也在看他，两人相对一笑，又匆忙躲闪开。  
夕阳半嵌于远山，一时间，瑰红、钴蓝、绛紫、明黄，色彩如泼，流丽地层层浸染，堆叠的云如诡谲变幻的浪。  
他还有很多的话要和他的弟弟讲。他们终于有时间互相摩挲，以爱或吻打开彼此的人生。  
他们还有许多地方要去，还有很多事要做，还有无数次激情、哀伤、颠簸或是喜乐，在他们短暂而绵长的一生。

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢百度百科  
> **感谢《孤独星球》埃及版


End file.
